1130
Angelique returns and discovers that the secret room of the Collins mausoleum, containing Barnabas' coffin, is empty. Synopsis Teaser : A stormy night at Collinwood in 1840. A night of frustration and despair for Barnabas Collins in his attempt to change the history of the Collins family. For he has learned about the existence of the legendary evil head of Judah Zachery, but finds that it has vanished and its headless body roams the woods killing whoever it chances upon. As he searches for the head, he is unaware that another evil threatens him. For this night is the anniversary of the night long ago when he became a vampire. And it brings a visitor to the secret room of Collins mausoleum. In the graveyard, a cloaked figure enters the secret room of the Collins mausoleum and notices the room is empty. The figure, revealed to be Angelique, vows to find Barnabas. Act I Angelique brings in her gypsy assistant, Laszlo, into the secret room. He wonders why he has been brought into the mausoleum this time (apparently he and Angelique visit the secret room once a year to make sure Barnabas is still chained up) but she refuses to answer any of his questions. She instructs him to go to Collinwood and talk to either Daniel or Gabriel and see if they know anyone by the name of Barnabas Collins and his current whereabouts. Meanwhile, Barnabas goes to Rose Cottage to visit Leticia. Barnabas wants to know where the Head of Judah Zachery might be, but Leticia denies knowing anything. Barnabas doesn't believe her and tries to put her in a trance. Leticia only says the Head is evil and kicks him out. Once Barnabas is gone, Leticia opens her cabinet, revealing the Head. Act II At Collinwood, Laszlo meets with Gabriel, who offers to read his palm. Gabriel is impressed with his courage to be out on a stormy night and mentions how a headless body has been attacking people in the woods. Barnabas walks in, and Gabriel introduces him to Laszlo. Laszlo immediately recognizes his name and becomes suspicious. He excuses himself moments later. Back at Rose Cottage, Leticia, who is now under the power of the Head, tries to use her powers to find the body. She has a vision where she sees the body in the woods. She looks back at the Head and tells it she knows what she has to do. Barnabas and Gabriel are talking in the drawing room. Barnabas is suspicious that a gypsy would randomly show up at Collinwood in the middle of the night, and leaves to go join the search party for Judah's body. In the woods, Leticia approaches the body and it attacks her. Act III Leticia refers to the body as Judah Zachery and the body appears to obey her commands. She leads the body out of the woods. Laszlo returns to the mausoleum and informs Angelique that he saw Barnabas at Collinwood. He tries to figure out what the connection is between Barnabas and the secret room, but Angelique warns him to not ask any more questions. Leticia leads Judah's body back to the underground vault and leaves it there. Meanwhile, Angelique goes to Collinwood and knocks on the door. Gabriel answers, and Angelique introduces herself as "Mrs. Barnabas Collins". Act IV Gabriel happily lets Angelique in, but tells her Barnabas is not home at the moment. She learns that Barnabas has been living at the Old House, and is currently out searching for someone who has been responsible for attacks in the woods recently. Gabriel realizes that Julia might still be awake, and goes to get her. Leticia returns to her room at Rose Cottage and covers up the head. Back at Collinwood, Gabriel returns to tell Angelique that Julia is also gone, but offers to let her stay in the house until Barnabas returns. Leticia arrives at the underground vault with the Head, and the body approaches it. Memorable quotes : Gabriel: I brought you out of that storm. I don't think you want to go into it again, do you? ---- : Angelique: What a happy moment it will be.... It's almost like the end of a dream. ---- : Angelique: (about Barnabas) I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he sees me. ---- : Angelique: (to Laszlo): You are to find out about a man named Barnabas Collins. Barnabas Collins is the only man I've ever loved. ---- : Laszlo: This house looms over you. ---- : Gabriel: (to Barnabas) Are you concealing a deep, dark secret, too? ---- : Gabriel: It's just the luck of the Collinses that he's to Laszlo here; we seem to attract every oddity on Earth. How are you coming with your headless man, Barnabas? : ___________________________________________________________________________ : Angelique: You are never at your best when you think, Laszlo. : _____________________________________________________________________________ : Barnabas (to Laszlo): If you happen to be going into the village, I'd advise you to be careful. There are strange things happening here tonight. : ______________________________________________________________________________ : Angelique: Good evening. I am Mrs. Barnabas Collins. : _________________________________________________________________________ : Angelique: Collinwood. I never imagined that I'd see it. : Gabriel: It's a much better place to imagine than live in, believe me. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Valerie Collins * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Michael Stroka as Laszlo Ferrari * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery (head only) * Norman Parker as Judah Zachery (body only) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1127. * This episode was pre-empted for coverage of a speech given by to the . Originally scheduled for October 23, it was shifted forward to October 26 (which takes into account the usual 2-day gap for the weekend). This pushed several episode numbers "out-of-sync", i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0, until 1134/1135 was double numbered. * Michael Stroka returns to the cast after an absence of 89 episodes. First appearance of character Laszlo Ferrari. This was the fourth and final role played by Stroka in the original series. * Final appearance of the interior of the Collins mausoleum set except for a brief scene in 1215. The exterior will be next seen in 1163. * Closing credits scene: Leticia's room at Rose Cottage. Story * Gabriel mentions his children are away at school. They were also mentioned in 1119 and 1120. He says that he sent them away to school because of Hortense, the governess, whom he describes as "constantly hysterical." * Angelique makes a pilgrimage to Barnabas' coffin every year. * TIMELINE: Tonight is the anniversary of the night Barnabas became a vampire. 9:10pm at the end of the episode and the start of the next. Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas says, "All right, Leticia. I only hope for your own sake that you do not know where that body is." He should have said "head" instead of body. * It is stated to have been tonight when Hortense was killed, as seen in 1128. However, there's been a day change, so it was yesterday at the earliest. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1130 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1130 - Time and Tantrums Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes